Pirate Kitty and the Lord of the Stars
by LegendaryStarCat
Summary: Peter Quill is sick, and the only remedy is a fairy tale from Kitty Pryde. Inspired by Uncanny X-Men #153. Shadowcat/Star-Lord
1. Chapter 1

Peter Quill is sick.

Peter Quill is sick, and he's dead set on making sure that everyone in the galaxy knows it.

He rolls over in bed, pulling the sheets up over his head, letting out a loud, plaintive whine. "Kiiiiittty, it huuuuurts."

Kitty sits down on the bed next to Peter, holding a hot cup of tea in one hand. She pulls the sheets down, and props him up against his pillows. "Who knew you'd be such a baby when your sick."

Peter pouts and bats his eyes at her. "Not a baby. Babe maybe, bae even, but..." He cuts himself off to let out another loud moan.

It takes everything within Kitty to not roll her eyes at him. Her dad was the same way, when he got sick, and instead of letting herself get sad at the thought, she simply wonders if it's a guy thing on some level. She hands Peter the tea cup. "This will make you feel better."

Peter's mouth curves down, and his eyebrows bunch together. His entire face scrunches into a powerful, tight frown. Kitty stops him before he can utter a 'no'.

"Look, if you drink that, and take some of..." she looks at the glowing purple liquid in a bottle that Lydia assured her was medicine, "this...stuff...I'll do something for you."

Peter's eyes spark and his face relaxes. "Something?" He asks hopefully.

"Sure, something to make you feel better." She pats his hand tenderly. Peter opens his mouth, but Kitty cuts him off again. "But not sex, you doofus. Not until your fever breaks."

Peter mulls it over for a moment, then nods. "Fine. Fair. I guess." He takes the tea and what Kitty really, really hopes is medicine and not poison, and drinks them both down. He lays back, looking for approval.

Kitty smiles and kisses his forehead-he really is burning up-tucking him in to bed and fluffing his pillows. "Okay, what would make space boy feel better?"

Peter thinks, eyes rising up under heavy sitting brows. He thinks intensely for a moment. "Tell me a story."

Kitty is surprised, to say the least. She wonders if the fever has made Peter regress to...but his maturity level has always been kind of stunted, she guesses. "Okay, sure, a story." She settles back in the bed next to him, sitting over the sheets, one arm wrapped around his swaddled in form, head resting softly on his chest.

"Okay...once upon a time..."

There was a pirate-

Peter's eyes sparkle in glee. "Sweet. Is he a sexy pirate?"

Kitty gives him a reprimanding look and clears her throat.

There was a pirate. A lady pirate.

"Question still stands."

"Peter, let me tell the flarkin' story!"

He mashes his lips together and nods.


	2. Kitty's Fairy Tale

There was a pirate. She was a strong, spirited pirate who sailed on a mighty ship with a brave and valiant crew.

Except...

Except one day her crew left her. Her first mate, Colossus, had abandoned ship too many times, and the Fiend-With-No-Name had passed to the great beyond. The Caliphate of Nhu Yorkh was now ruled by the Wind-Rider, who was at war with the blind Prince Cyclopes and his estranged ice queen.

The pirate, who was known as Pirate Kitty, was left only with her most faithful companion, and replacement for her ship (which was destroyed in the war) the colossal black dragon Lockheed.

And so, Pirate Kitty knew what she had to do.

She had to leave Nhu Yorkh, leave the frozen tundra of the blind Prince, and find her way in the world. Such a daunting task did not scare Pirate Kitty, for her adventures had led her to make friends all over the world. She only feared that her absence could hurt the subjects of the blind Prince, who were aimless without a valiant defender.

Pirate Kitty had congress with the Bamfs, wee, fuzzy blue creatures who loved her passionately. Though they were not wise creatures, they were swift and could be clever. Kitty entrusted to them the task of watching over the people of Nhu Yorkh and those who braved the Prince's frozen land. The Bamfs eagerly agreed and Pirate Kitty left, feeling that, despite the war, the people were in the good hands of the Bamfs.

Before she left, the King of the Bamfs, one who had returned from the great beyond, kissed her and told her "Katzen, follow your heart."

Pirate Kitty took these words deep into her soul and flew off on Lockheed to her love.

Because, you see...

The war between the Wind-Rider and Prince Cyclopes had started because the Beastly Wizard, a beloved friend of Pirate Kitty and the Fiend-With-No-Name, had played with the balance of the world, and brought strangers to the land. Strangers who resembled the Beastly Wizard, the blind Prince, his first love Jean Grey, the Man of Snow, and the Winged One in their youth. The Beastly Wizard was trying to prevent the death of his master, the Wizard Xavier, but instead he began to tear apart that which binds the world together.

Pirate Kitty took it upon herself to protect the youth, to help them survive in the strange land that was not their own. Pirate Kitty was noble and wanted to help those who we're helpless, who would help her in their futures. So they joined her ship as her new crew, with the young Jean Grey now replacing the runaway Colossus as her first mate.

For a time, all was good. They sailed the seas and skies of the land, protecting the people, at first with the Wind-Rider and the Fiend-With-No-Name.

But then...

It happened that the Fiend-With-No-Name wanted to send her crew back to where they belong. The Caliphate was attacked by sojourners from the future, with mal intent. The Wind-Rider posited that Pirate Kitty's crew was to blame.

Pirate Kitty cried out in disagreement, and that was when Prince Cyclopes, who had been ousted from his first throne, the throne of Nhu Yorkh, appeared, with the Ice Queen, the Black Mage, and the people of the frozen tundra, which they made their new kingdom. The Prince nobly offered his land and protection to Pirate Kitty's crew.

They accepted gratefully, but soon came to realize that the blind Prince was not as noble as he seemed. The blind Prince wanted to seize control of Nhu Yorkh, and other kingdoms and lands. The Prince, you see, believed that his people were superior, and deserved more than they were given.

While Pirate Kitty and her crew did not disagree that all people deserved rights, the Prince took it to an extreme.

So Kitty and her crew, with the new addition of the Fiend-With-A-Name, the daughter of the Fiend-With-No-Name, began to look for an escape.

And then, it happened.

The young Jean Grey was kidnapped, a bounty put on her head by the Kingdoms in the Stars, for who she was destined to become: the Dark Phoenix. The kidnappers destroyed Pirate Kitty's ship, and her crew was shaken to their bones.

Pirate Kitty knew they had to save young Jean Grey, but did not know how they could do it without their ship. That is when a pirate of the sky and stars made himself know to Pirate Kitty and her crew.

He was the Lord of Stars, a pirate who traveled beyond the skies. He was strong and daring and quite the charmer. Pirate Kitty refused to admit it, but she was smitten.

The Lord of Stars wanted to save the young Jean Grey, but he needed the aid of Pirate Kitty's crew. They joined forces, Pirate Kitty's crew and the Lord of Stars' Guardians, and they saved young Jean Grey. The Lord of Stars asked Pirate Kitty to be his companion on the skies, but Pirate Kitty had to refuse, as she had to care for and teach her crew.

But one day her crew disappeared. With her ship destroyed, she turned to thoughts of wandering again. Then she got a message from the Lord of Stars, that he had been captured.

Pirate Kitty knew she had to save the Lord of Stars. For long, she had harbored hidden feelings. They conversed whenever possible, but the Lord of Stars was so far away, and Pirate Kitty felt a hole in her heart grow in his absence.

So when the King Bamf told her to follow her heart, she knew her heart lay only with the Lord of Stars.

Lockheed and Pirate Kitty journeyed into the skies, and sought the Lord of Stars. They found and defeated his captors and saved the rash, handsome pirate. The eternally grateful Lord of Stars asked Pirate Kitty once again to join him in the stars.

But now, Pirate Kitty, without a crew and disgusted by the wars of the land, decided that she did indeed belong with the Lord of Stars.

Pirate Kitty and the Lord of Stars joined together, as teammates, as crew members, and as lovers, and began the first of their many adventures together.

Kitty looks over to Peter, but he is already sound asleep, with a big, goofy grin on his face.

Kitty leans over and gently kisses his lips, "sleep well, Lord of Stars. You'll feel better in the morning."

And indeed he did.


End file.
